


Unholy Orders

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: Nobody really brings up the fact that the art of boning is a steep, steep learning curve, one that has somehow taken them at least fifteen years to master. But hey, practice makes perfect.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Unholy Orders

The kid often had the habit of throwing himself into daunting new tasks with as much effort as he could, which ninety-nine percent of the time consistently proved to be annoying as all hell. In the other rare one percent though, Sol would find this attitude highly entertaining, as it tended to come into play whenever Ky was rather enthusiastically sucking on his cock.

The downside of this was that the boy was not a sex god like many people in the Order had envisioned him to be, and on numerous occasions would do something like accidentally scrape his teeth against Sol's dick whilst in the thrill of the moment, which more often than not brought their sessions to a screeching halt.

"Fucking hell Kiske," Sol hisses after pulling himself out of Ky's mouth for what must be the third time that hour, this time having ended as a result of Ky’s strained gags after he'd ventured too far down on Sol. "You trying to choke yourself on me?"

The answer doesn't come immediately, mainly because there are a few last coughs as Ky regains his composure, and it is only then that he turns back to Sol, his hands wiping the last remains of dripping saliva from his flushed skin. "Apologies. It was hard to fight the urge-"

"Save it," Sol cuts in. "If you were finding it uncomfortable then you shouldn't have tried."

Perhaps that was a little harsh of him, but it needed to be said. Ky wasn't the type to back down from a challenge no matter what he'd have to do or how long it would take him to complete it, which meant that it was becoming a very real possibility that he'd risk asphyxiation if it meant he could take in a few extra inches of Sol. And whilst Sol wasn't exactly a careful kind of guy, the idea of having to report to the higher-ups that their precious Commander had injured himself sucking dick wasn't something he was particularly keen on doing.

Considering all the signs pointed to this being a lost cause anyway, he was debating whether or not he should just give up and ditch the place, when Ky suddenly clears his throat and brings him back into the present.

"..In truth, I'm not exactly sure how to do this," Ky admits as his hands fidget with the bedsheets, and it’s remarkable seeing the boy at a loss on what to do when he’s usually so composed. "It's hard for me to know what's right in a situation like this; I've never had to do this in my life before."

"Yeah, I can tell." Like it wasn't obvious enough. Ky rolls his eyes.

"My point is, isn't this a two-person activity? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel as if you should be telling me what to do," he says, which is basically Ky's way of asking for guidance without seeming too dependent.

Not a complete surprise here. Sol had assumed Ky did need some help in the sex department, it was just a question of whether he had the balls to admit he wanted it. The kid always seemed to have something against asking for assistance, treating it like it was some sort of crime, and instead tended to learn from silent observation. Whenever they clashed swords, the kid would always be looking out for any patterns in his movements, and it wasn’t unusual for Ky to wind up using his exact techniques a few weeks later against him.

However, those situations are clearly not the same (even if both could involve sword fighting), and it wasn’t as if Ky could watch an instructional video on the proper formalities of giving a blowjob, meaning Sol has to actually teach Ky something properly for once.

Sol gives an amused glance towards Ky. "You finally want me to boss you around, huh?"

"Correction. You’re not ‘bossing me around’, you’re just giving me tips."

"Oh, I’ll give you the tip alright," Sol murmurs in a low voice, and before Ky can critique him again he pulls the boy down to crotch height.

Ky hesitates briefly, and it’s almost like he’s forgotten how to ease back into things because he immediately looks up at Sol with a questioning, lost look in his eyes.

It’s a miracle that somehow this is the kid who’s in charge of the entire damn Order.

"You gonna do anything?" he offers as a little prompt, but Ky only furrows his brows.

"You haven’t given me any instructions yet. Do you know what 'guide me' even means?"

"Yeah, it means I'll guide you when you get stuck," Sol says with some level of impatience, and before Ky can protest he pushes himself back into the warmth of Ky's mouth and _yeah, this is the shit._ Any further objections were soon lost as Ky slowly gets into the rhythm of working himself up and down Sol's length, pulling back every so often to run a tongue down the side or circle round under the head of it.

When Ky dares to reach the base of Sol's cock once again, Sol automatically stops him with a hand to prevent him from going any further.

"Dunno if you know but.. people have hands," Sol mentions, causing Ky to glare up at him sourly. This would've been threatening and not absolutely hilarious if not for the fact that Ky was in the midst of sucking his dick dry with spit and pre-come running down the side of his mouth. "My point is, you can use them to get to the places you can’t reach. Y’know, so when you’re deepthroating you don’t have to choke yourself to death."

Ky quietly contemplates this, and Sol instinctively wants his dick nowhere near Ky because whenever Ky tends to go into 'deep thought mode', there’s a high chance he’s going to end up getting electrocuted, this time right in the 'nads. Miraculously however, Ky only obediently wraps a hand around the lower part of Sol and starts moving it up and down, which in conjunction with Ky’s lips around him feels so good that it’s a struggle not to buck his hips further forward.

There’s something extremely satisfying about having the high Commander of the Holy Order on his knees, earnestly sucking away at your cock with his eyes trained on you, watching and waiting to see every slight reaction. Even just a small twitch is enough to catch the kid's attention, his eyes lighting up with newfound delight as he attempts to repeat his actions.

At some point, Ky experimentally manages to flick and roll his tongue down the underside of his shaft whilst its in his mouth, and the sudden movement is enough to make Sol jolt forward and come right there, causing Ky to immediately recoil back.

When he finally regains control of himself, Ky’s eyes are wide and he’s breathing hard, his face and hair absolutely covered in semen. It’s a good thing that their uniform happens to be white, because Sol’s pretty sure that didn’t manage to escape unscathed either.

_"Shit,"_ he exhales, and wonders if he should say something, maybe not an apology but at least something close to one, except Ky then takes a finger and swipes a bit of the remaining come off of his face, and proceeds to suck it clean.

"You’re a terrible teacher, you know," Ky remarks, and before Sol can even respond to that, he licks his _fucking lips_ with a wry smile. "Perhaps we need to go over this again. If you’d like to, that is."

Repressed Catholics are truly the horniest bastards.

Sol snorts, because nobody in their right mind would refuse the chance to get sucked off by Ky Kiske of all people. "Who the hell would say no to a free blowjob?"

"Any good, righteous, morally sound member of the Order."

"Which we are not," Sol points out. "And don’t even deny it when you were happily slurping on my junk a minute ago."

Judging from the affronted look on his face, Ky seems to want to argue against this until it appears to dawn on him that yes, he was quite eager and no, he really can’t win on this occasion.

"…I’m just going to take that as a ‘yes’ then," Ky says as a change of topic, and slides off the bed to reach for a nearby towel to clean himself up with.

It’s hard to exactly see his expression from this angle, but from the tone of his voice alone, Sol’s pretty sure Ky’s pleased about his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 4-parter where I make them fuck in every GG era because I can.
> 
> _'But how do you know that Ky is noisy in bed?'_ I hear you cry out outrageously through the screen.  
> May I direct you to this piece of evidence: [https://www.nsfwyoutube.com/watch?v=PyvwNN0Twjk.](https://www.nsfwyoutube.com/watch?v=PyvwNN0Twjk) Please note it is not sfw at all.
> 
> I am very sorry for the title of this fic.


End file.
